Avenir
by Cajedi
Summary: Un long OS HarryLucius ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup malheureusement ...Harry va découvrir un Lucius loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait...


CAJEDI

16 MARS 2005

ROMANCE SLASH

HP/LM

ONE SHOT

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde d'Hp appartiennent à JKR

****

AVENIR

Deux ans étaient passés depuis que la grande bataille avait eu lieu.

Le survivant et l'armée de Dumbledore en étaient sortis victorieux.

Harry Potter avait combattu des heures durant le Lord Noir et celui-ci avait enfin rendu l'âme définitivement.

Sa dépouille explosant et brûlant, il ne resta que des cendres de ce sorcier malfaisant. Cendres qui furent dispersées à travers le monde.

C'était certain, il ne reviendrait plus...

Il y avait eu des pertes mais très peu du côté du bien tandis que les mangemorts furent quasiment décimés. Certains s'enfuirent devant la défaite du lord noir mais les aurors les arrêtèrent et ils furent jugés. Les plus coupables subirent le baiser du détraqueur, les pantins purgèrent une peine de prison variable suivant leurs délits.

Severus Rogue, ex-mangemort, espion de Dumbledore bien entendu fut lavé de tous les soupçons.

Quant à Lucius Malfoy, un des bras droits de Voldemort, bizarrement il n'eut pas droit au baiser du détraqueur, aucune preuve de crimes n'ayant pu lui être imputée. Il était quand même retenu prisonnier à azkaban la pire prison du monde sorcier. Sans doute qu'un homme de sa classe eusse préféré un autre sort que d'être tombé si bas mais les juges estimèrent que son cas n'était pas clair et suspectaient une dissimulation de preuves achetées à coups de gallions.

Le monde sorcier après avoir fêté plusieurs mois la fin du règne de Voldemort était serein et tous les sorciers étaient reconnaissants envers le survivant. Celui-ci ne pouvait se rendre à un endroit qu'il était interpellé ou applaudit. Toutes les portes s'ouvraient devant lui. Il renonçait aux dons généreux qui lui étaient offerts et incitait les gens à les verser pour les orphelinats et hôpitaux. Si quelqu'un osait dire un mot de travers à Harry Potter, il était certain d'avoir le reste du monde sorcier sur le dos.

Cependant Harry en avait fortement marre de toute sa popularité, il aspirait à une vie tranquille, anonyme, il n'était en paix qu'en allant dans des endroits moldus, et encore, assez reculés. C'est pourquoi, il passait ses vacances dans une petite maison en Bretagne. Il avait toujours adoré la France et dès que cela lui fut possible, il acheta cet havre de paix où des baies vitrées de sa maison, il voyait la mer se fracasser sur les falaises.

Mais aujourd'hui ses vacances étaient terminées et il devait retourner dans la maison de son parrain qu'il lui avait été léguée et qu'il avait gardée, 12 square Grimaud.

Demain, il reprendrait son travail au Ministère où il était chargé de la surveillance des cas troubles et de certains sorciers commettant des délits.

Il termina donc ses bagages, fit un réducto et après avoir protégé sa maison de campagne par différents sorts, il transplana à Londres.

-Maître Potter est de retour...Dobby et winky sont très contents ! s'exclama l'elfe de maison qui avait voulu avec son épouse continuer à servir le survivant.

-Merci Dobby...tout a bien été ? demanda le jeune homme

-Toujours tout bien aller ici...Maître Harry ! Monsieur Potter veut il manger ?

-Pas maintenant Dobby...Je vais aller dire bonjour à mes amis

-Comme Monsieur Harry voudra...Dobby et Winky, attendrons son retour

-Merci Dobby mais je rentrerai probablement très tard, ne m'attendez pas, dit le goldenboy en tapotant sur la tête de son ami elfe.

Dobby tout heureux de ce geste alla rejoindre son épouse Winky emportant avec lui les bagages de son Maître.

Harry transplana à nouveau et se trouva devant le joli cottage de Ron et Hermione, le cottage de ses amis se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la maison familiale des wheasley.

Il frappa et c'est une Hermione échevelée qui vient lui ouvrir

-Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas trop; dit Harry amusé devant la tenue de son amie

-Mais non...rentre...j'apprends à danser à Ron et tu sais comme il est balourd pour ces choses ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant

-Harry tu me sauves la vie...si tu savais ce qu'Hermione m'en fait voir ! s'écria Ron en serrant son ami pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Ils allèrent tous les trois chez les parents de Ron et après les embrassades ils passèrent la soirée à rire, firent une petite bouffe sympa, un vrai moment de détente en famille.

Le lendemain quand Harry arriva au Ministère, celui-ci était en totale effervescence.

-Monsieur Potter ! Nous sommes contents de vous voir !s'exclama le Ministre

-Que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi toutes ces allées venues ? questionna Harry

-Lucius Malfoy c'est évadé d'azkaban ! dit d'un air catastrophé le Ministre

-Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu ? Qui l'a aidé ? C'est pas possible ! s'écria Harry les yeux écarquillés tout en se rappelant que le seul homme ayant réussi cet exploi était son parrain Sirius Black.

-On ne sait pas, sa cellule était vide ce matin, aucun des barreaux scié...rien qui pourrait nous renseigner ...les aurors n'ont trouvé aucune piste...il n'est nulle part aux endroits où l'on penserait qu'il se soit réfugié ...c'est une égnime totale ! dit en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil le Ministre.

-Je vois...dit en claquant la langue le survivant.

-Nous ne comptons plus que sur vous...vous seul saurez le débusquer...cet homme est le diable en personne ! dit le Ministre en épongeant la sueur de son front.

Harry prit congé du Ministre, alla dans son bureau prendre quelques objets sorciers qui pourraient lui être utiles et d'un geste rageur tapa du pied.

-je te trouverai Malfoy...où que tu sois ! Et tu te mettras à genoux et imploreras ma pitié ! jura le survivant les yeux étincelants de rage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry n'avait récolté aucun indice autre que ce que le Ministre lui avait dit. Il avait vu le directeur d'azkaban qui était vraiment perturbé par les évènements. Les détraqueurs s'écartèrent sur le passage du survivant faisant ainsi preuve de respect envers lui. Quant au survivant il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne les craignait plus. Les aurors n'avaient également rien trouvé de plus malgré de grandes investigations.

Harry se rendit donc au Manoir Malfoy afin de questionner plus avant Draco Malfoy.

-Harry quelle joie de te revoir ...bien que je me doute que tu viens concernant l'évasion de mon père ! dit amicalement le jeune Malfoy

-moi aussi Draco je suis content de te voir, comment vas-tu ? et Ginny ?

-Nous allons bien Harry; dit Ginny rayonnante qui arrivait dans le salon.

Elle embrassa le survivant et en bonne maîtresse de maison commença à servir des rafraîchissements.

-Je ne sais pas ou se trouve mon père...réellement...il n'est pas venu ici et je pense qu'il ne le fera pas ! Je l'ai probablement déçu en épousant Ginny et sa fortune m'a été léguée par le Ministère. Il est trop orgueilleux pour s'abaisser à venir mendier ce qui lui a appartenu. Déclara Draco avec son esprit analytique.

-Je sais...et je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, c'est légitime...que tu le protégerais malgré ce qu'il est...dit d'une manière douce le survivant

-il reste mon père..., confirma le blond d'un air las.

-c'est un assassin ! s'exclama Harry

-Cela n'a pas été prouvé, ne l'oublie pas Potter !

-Voyons Draco, Harry ! Vos querelles d'antan sont oubliées depuis longtemps cet incident ne doit pas les ranimer; les sermonna gentiment Ginny

-Tu as raison mon coeur dit Draco, je me suis emporté, excuse-moi Harry

-Je m'excuse aussi Draco, tu n'y es pour rien dans la rancoeur que j'ai vis-à-vis de ton père...murmura le brun

-Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer...si tu le retrouves; sembla implorer l'ex-serpentard

-Bien sûr...au nom de notre amitié je ne le tuerai pas, cela je peux te le promettre; dit Harry vidant son verre avant de se lever et de prendre congé laissant derrière lui Draco et Ginny assis côte à côte un air désolé sur le visage.

Harry se déguisa afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, il revêtit des vêtements usagés et se couvrit d'une large cape dont il rabattit la capuche sur la tête. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, mi-longs, d'un aspect sale, ses yeux étaient bruns et sa cicatrice camouflée. Il alla louer une chambre au trois balais sur le chemin de traverse. De là, il pourrait investiguer régulièrement dans l'allée des embrumes, endroit assez mal fréquenté où il ne faisait pas bon traîner. C'est fou se que l'on pouvait entendre accouder à un bar.

-M'est d'avis que ce seigneur est bien loin maintenant, dit un homme assis à une table pas loin du goldenboy

-Seigneur de plus rien maintenant...ah il peu plus faire le fier maintenant...quand le survivant le trouvera il lui fera passer un sale quart d'heure, répondit son compagnon

-Harry Potter est bon sorcier...il ne lui fera pas de mal, s'insurgea l'homme

-C'était quand même le bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'a pas commis de crimes et notre Harry sait qu'il a échappé au baiser du détraqueur par duperie alors...

-de toute façon qui sait où il est maintenant...je t' dis c'est le diable cet homme là ! termina l'homme en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Harry monta dans sa chambre prendre une longue douche tiède afin de se détendre et de réfléchir. Se sentant mieux il s'allongea complètement nu sur le lit et se dit que cela faisait presqu'une semaine que Malfoy senior s'était évadé et qu'il n'avait pas le moindre petit indice.

-Réfléchit Harry, se gronda-t'il, en prenant une feuille et une plume, il écrivit

1) il n'est pas chez son fils

2) sa femme a divorcé pour suivre un sorcier américain

3) il n'ira pas chez Severus, ce cher professeur est en ménage avec mon cher Rémus

4) il est sans ressources

5) il a fait son évasion seul, aucun complice

6)il est le seul après Sirius a avoir réussir cet exploit

Et là une lueur éclaira ses iris verts

-Il est devenu animagus...il s'est employé pendant ces deux années à devenir animagus...si ça tombe il est tout près d'ici...tout comme Sirius le faisait !

D'un bond Harry se leva, reprit son déguisement et sortit se perdre dans le crépuscule.

Il sortit de sa poche un renifleur d'animagus et commença à errer dans les ruelles du chemin de traverse.

Chaque sorcier animagus qu'il croisait, son renifleur affichait si le sorcier était bien un animagus déclaré. Il vit dans la ruelle des embrumes, des rats lui rappelant Peter Petigrow mort des mains de Remus. Il frissonna de dégoût au souvenir de ce traître qui avait trahi ses parents.

Ses pensées stoppèrent quand il sentit son renifleur vibrer, là devant lui se tenait un animagus non déclaré.

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal bien trop occupé à vider les poubelles. Il vit alors un chat de couleur claire et d'une maigreur presque insoutenable. Doucement il leva sa baguette et un filet de capture s'abattit sur l'animal. Celui-ci surpris souffla, sortit ses griffes essayant de lacérer les filets mais sans succès. D'un geste de la main Harry fit léviter l'animal et créa de sa baguette une cage pour l'y enfermer.

-Voyons que vais-je faire de toi...dit-il en s'adressant à l'animal en maintenant la cache devant ses yeux.

Le chat miaula d'une manière désespérée et comme fou se jeta de toutes ses forces sur la cage.

-Pour ce soir, je t'emmène avec moi à l'auberge et demain on verra...ce sera ta surprise...en attendant tu te contenteras de cette toute petite prison; dit le survivant d'une manière ironique ne voulant pas trahir son anonymat.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry déposa la cache sur le sol et regarda plus attentivement le chat.

Le pelage de l'animal était d'un gris perle et les yeux du chat était d'un bleu acier. Pas de doute il avait bel et bien devant lui Lucius Malfoy.

Sa victoire était quelque peu atténuée en voyant le triste état de la bête, de multiples blessures zébraient le petit corps, l'animal était bien sous alimenté et d'une saleté repoussante. Harry eu un serrement au coeur en se disant que la bête devait souffrir puis la rage l'envahi en se rappelant que c'était ce traître de Malfoy. Puis il se raisonna et ce dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour l'animal qui n'en pouvait rien.

Il descendit se fournir en lait et amena également un plateau de viandes cuites qu'il réduisit en morceaux. Il stupéfia l'animal, ouvrit la cache, prit une pommade magique et l'appliqua sur les blessures ensuite il indroduit les aliments dans la cage et quand il la scella , il rendit la mobilité au félin. Celui-ci se précipita sur la nourriture et le lait.

-Voilà j'ai paré au plus pressé...régale toi bien le chat.

Le chat émit un miaulement semblant le remercier. Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas possible qu'un Malfoy s'abaisse à remercier quelqu'un et encore moins un minable sorcier que son apparence laissait entrevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chat repu, émit un soupir et s'endormit. Harry le regarda d'une manière songeuse et se mit au lit aussi tout en gardant son camouflage.

Ce sont des gémissements plaintifs qui réveillèrent le survivant. Il regarda sa montre, un cadeau d'Hermione, et il vit qu'il était à peine 6 heures du matin. Puis il se tourna et réalisa que le chat se plaignait.

-Eh oui mon vieux, tu es bien à l'étroit là dedans; puis réalisant,

- ok je comprends, tu as des besoins à faire...

Le survivant prit sa baguette créa une cage de dimension plus importante dans laquelle il aménagea par magie un coin de terre et d'herbe, il lâcha l'animal à l'intérieur et scella magiquement le tout.

Le chat le regarda fixement et Harry comprit

-Je gêne sa seigneurerie semble-t-il...bon je vais prendre ma douche...

Un micro sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant devant la drôlerie de la situation.

Lucius se disait qu'il était drôlement fait et refait. Hier il s'était fait capturer parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour remarquer qu'il allait se faire attraper.

La douleur de ses blessures et la faim l'avait rendu sourd à toutes les précautions. Toutefois ce sorcier n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, bien qu'il soit doué en magie sans baguette. Très peu de sorcier avait ce savoir mais il n'avait rien à craindre de se presque mendiant. Peut être arriverait-il à l'amadouer et ainsi à s'enfuir. Mais d'un côté s'il se faisait adopter par ce type, il n'aurait plus à se cacher et chercher de quoi survivre. Il allait faire pattes de velours avec cet inconnu pendant un certain temps et après il verrait.

Lucius se sentait humilié de devoir agir comme un animal et c'est avec dégoût qu'il recouvra ses excréments juste avant que le survivant sorte de sa douche enroulé dans une large serviette.

Harry allait laisser tomber sa serviette pour se revêtir de ses vieux habits quand il réalisa que deux superbes fentes bleues le regardaient. Il se rappela que ce n'était pas qu'un simple chat et partit avec ses vêtements dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller tout en pestant. Ensuite il alla prendre son petit déjeuner et ramena à son prisonnier de quoi se nourrir.

- Voyons si tu vas me griffer mon cher...…;dit Harry en attrapant le chat qui se laissa faire docilement...

- Tu ne vas pas aimer mais je dois te remettre de cette pommade magique.

Le chat planta ses griffes dans les cuisses du goldenboy qui sursauta de douleur mais il tenait le félin fermement tout en lui appliquant le produit.

-Que croyais-tu ? que quelques griffes me feront te lâcher...tu es stupide...je ne t'aurais jamais pris si je ne m'en étais pas senti capable...tu ne réussiras pas à t'enfuir...voilà c'est fait ! Allez va manger...

Harry enferma à nouveau le chat dans la grande gage en se demandant comment pouvait être l'état des blessures sur le corps de Malfoy.

Il décida tout à coup de le garder encore quelques jours avec lui afin de le remettre en bonne santé dans les mains du Directeur d'Azkaban.

Mais pour cela Harry se dit qu'il devait trouver un endroit secret où il pourrait confronter Malfoy et que celui-ci ne puisse s'enfuir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il demanda un hibou à l'aubergergiste et écrivit quelques lignes au Ministre disant qu'il était sur une piste et que pendant quelques jours il s'absenterait et serait injoignable. Il paya l'aubergiste et après avoir rassemblé le peu qu'il avait et effacer les traces de son passage et de l'animagus dans la chambre, il attrapa le chat et transplana directement devant sa chaumière de Bretagne. Il leva les divers sorts sur la grille de la petite propriété et s'engagea sur le petit chemin sinueux menant à la lourde porte en chêne. Les cliquetis de sécurité se levèrent et il soupira d'aise en déposant son fardeau. Le chat gris en profita pour se cacher sous un meuble.

-Ne pense pas que tu réussiras à t'échapper mon grand...cette maison est encore plus protégée qu'azkaban ; ironisa le survivant

Le chat se terra encore plus sous le meuble et souffla de contrariété. Puis n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il en sorti tout doucement, il se dirigea vers les grandes baies vitrées pour constater que celles-ci donnaient sur les bords d'une falaise. La mer rugissante se fracassait sur les rochers. Lucius pensa qu'il arriverait bien à un moment à se faufiler et à sortir vers le petit sentier qu'il avait emprunté. Il trouvait que cet homme était bizarre, si mal habillé et une aussi jolie demeure de campagne. Bien sûr rien de comparable à son Château, enfin c'est vrai il n'était plus à lui mais à son fils à présent. Qu'importe son fils était heureux et riche, après tout c'était toujours ce qu'il avait souhaité. Finalement ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise chose que d'être avec cet homme assez jeune d'ailleurs, il était à l'abri des aurors ou des détraqueurs ou encore pire d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci était trop borné pour pouvoir démêler le plan élaboré qu'il avait savamment construit pour protéger les siens.

Narcissa ne l'avait jamais aimé, lui non plus d'ailleurs, c'était un mariage forcé, ils n'étaient restés ensemble que pour leurs fils. Il adorait Draco mais l'avait toujours caché.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le brun approcher et l'attraper et en deux temps et trois mouvements il se retrouva plongé dans la cuvette d'un large évier et baignant dans une eau tiède et bienfaitrice. Mais sa nature de chat se rebella et quelques griffes égratignèrent les poignets du survivant, celui-ci resserra sa poigne sur l'animal et commença à le schampoingner.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire je suis entrain de faire prendre son bain à Lucius Malfoy" pensa le survivant avec un évident mal aise .

"Les mains ne sont pas brutes, justes précises et agréables " pensa Malfoy au même moment.

Puis un sort de séchage et jamais chat ne fut plus comique aux yeux d'Harry

-Te voilà tout beau mon gars, dit Harry d'une manière désinvolte

"Cause toujours mon mignon...bientôt je serai libre à nouveau" pensa Malfoy en se léchant les poils.

"Ah...sale instinct...beerk" toussota l'animagus.

La journée se passa d'une manière calme, les aliments tombaient tout seuls dans les écuelles grâce à la magie, dès qu'il approchait trop près d'une issue, un stupéfix le bloquait, Lucius résigné s'installa sur un fauteuil et continua à espionner ce que faisait cet homme en, décidément, trop moches habits. Quand il le vit s'asseoir et prendre un livre, il alla s'installer sur les jambes de l'inconnu

-Tu es un gros blagueur...tu sais, tu ne m'auras pas comme çà...crois-moi ! dit le survivant tout en commençant à lui caresser les oreilles et le cou.

"Et merde se dit Lucius ce sera plus dur que je ne pense...mais par Merlin! Oh honte ! Je...je... ronronne ! pfff quittons ses jambes avant que je me déshonore complètement"

-Gêné de tes instincts ...le chat ? dit Harry d'une manière appuyée

Le chat s'ébroua comme pour chasser ses souvenirs et alla dans son bac à besoins.

-Si tu veux me faire comprendre que je t'ennuie...tu as réussi; dit le survivant mi-figue,mi-raisin, en déclenchant d'un geste de la main une senteur désodorisante dans la pièce.

"Oh ...humiliation...je commence à en avoir assez...mais bon...patience...patience" se dit Malfoy.

Le lendemain Harry décida de faire bouger les choses, sachant que le chat ne saurait s'évader du domaine parce qu'il avait créé un bouclier invisible autour, laissa les baies ouvertes. Lucius se demandant où son hôte voulait en venir, ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à épier les moindres mouvements de l'homme mais quand il vit celui-ci s'approcher des bords de la falaise, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

"Nous y voilà, ce dit le survivant, soit il me pousse et il prouve ainsi qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que ce que j'en pense ou alors..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage parce que le bord s'effrita sous ses pieds et il glissa. Sa main s'accrocha à la paroi tandis que l'autre fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas et alors il tomba quelques mètres plus bas sur un petit rebord. Il avait atrocement mal au bras et à la jambe sur lesquels il s'était reçu. Il perdit connaissance.

Quand il revint à lui, de long cheveux blonds caressaient son visage et des mains le palpaient.

-Malfoy...dit le survivant d'une voix faible

-N'ayez pas peur de moi, je vais vous sortir de là mais en échange vous me donnerez ma liberté; dit le blond d'un ton inquiet

-Vous êtes recherché pour crimes...commença Harry

-Crimes que je n'ai pas commis...enfin croyez ce que vous voulez...peu m'importe ! répliqua Malfoy d'une manière agacée

-Pourquoi ...m'avoir sauvé...vous auriez pu vous enfuir; demanda le brun

-Vous saviez que j'étais un animagus ?

-Oui bien sûr...confirma le jeune homme

-Vous êtes donc un chasseur de prime, ce qui explique votre tenue..., dit Lucius plus pour lui même qu'une question

-On peut voir les choses ainsi; répondit Harry en retenant une crispation parce que Lucius l'aidait à se relever.

-Il commence à pleuvoir, on ne pourra pas remonter la paroi...allons dans cette infractuosité en attendant; dit Malfoy en soutenant le brun jusqu'à la petite grotte.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il adossa son hôte contre la paroi et s'assit face à lui.

Harry détailla l'homme devant lui. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, ses longs cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon brossage. Quelques griffures marquaient son cou et ses avants-bras. Il était revêtu pour tout et en tout d'une toute vieille cape dont Harry se servait lors de ses camouflages. Par l'ouverture de celle-ci, le survivant pouvait voir de larges plaies pas complètement refermées.

-Il faudra vous soigner encore pour éviter l'infection, dit Harry d'un air contrit

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai vu bien d'autres vous savez...rétorqua Lucius d'un air désabusé.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux et Harry se mit à grelotter sous l'effet du choc et de l'humidité.

Lucius s'approcha de lui et le prit entre ses bras pour le réchauffer.

-C'est le choc, cela va passer...vous n'avez rien de cassé...vous vous en sortirez avec quelques vilains bleus...dit il d'une manière réconfortante.

-Merci...dit Harry en se blottissant malgré lui encore plus contre le corps chaud de Malfoy.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps, il était resté endormi mais quand il se réveilla, Lucius Malfoy le tenait toujours contre lui.

-La pluie a cessé maintenant nous pouvons escalader la paroi; lui dit le blond d'une manière encourageante.

Il aida Harry à se maintenir et se tint en-dessous de lui afin de le pousser du mieux qu'il pouvait. La remontée fut douloureuse pour le survivant mais ils arrivèrent sains et saufs sur le rebord de la falaise. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et sans attendre davantage ils prirent, l'un après l'autre, une douche bien chaude. Enveloppés dans des peignoirs de bain, ils s'installèrent devant un feu de cheminée avec une légère collation faite avec les conserves du garde-manger qu'Harry avait toujours bien garni pour ses visites impromptues.

-Me laisserez vous partir...demanda le blond

-Je ne peux pas...dit Harry d'une manière hésitante

-Pourquoi... ?...j'ai de l'argent...je pourrais payer la prime...; dit Lucius d'une façon convaincante

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent...

-Tout le monde à besoin d'argent; coupa vivement Malfoy

-Pas moi...non...vraiment je ne peux vous laissez partir...de toute façon on vous rattrapera tôt ou tard et vous seriez peut être même tué; dit précipitamment le survivant.

-Mais j'aurai essayé...j'aurai essayé ...dit Lucius en secouant la tête.

-Vous dites que vous n'avez pas commis de crimes...je serais tenté à le croire vu votre attitude d'aujourd'hui...mais peut être était-ce une ruse pour m'en convaincre aussi...donnez moi les preuves de votre innocence et je vous aiderez; dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

-Les preuves...sont détruites...par mes soins d'ailleurs...c'était la seule manière de tromper tout le monde...

-comme c'est commode, pas de trace de vos agissements ni du côté du bien ni du côté du mal, vous pensiez ainsi que le moment venu vous seriez bien accepté par le côté vainqueur, tandis qu'en laissant des traces dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens, elles risquaient de vous trahir une fois la guerre finie et c'est grâce à ce stratagème que vous avez obtenu le bénéfice du doute ! Mais hélas, pour vous, vos juges en ont décidé autrement et vous ont enfermé à Azkaban jusqu'au moment où ils prouveront vos crimes ! dit Harry en commençant à s'énerver.

-Pas du tout !... Ou plus tôt oui pour ce qui est le bénéfice du doute...mais je n'ai commis aucun crime, à proprement parler ! s'exclama le blond

-Non...bien sûr... vous les avez commandités de votre tour d'argent ! ragea Harry

-Ecoutez...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de vous expliquer mais je vous crois intelligent et peut être que grâce à vous j'arriverai à me sortir de tout ce marasme. J'ai agi comme un espion le ferait...mais pour mon propre compte. J'avais les informations par le Lord Noir sur tout ce qui allait se passer...puis j'en parlais à mon second pour qu'il les exécute mais comme je savais que Severus Rogue, un professeur de Pouldart qui espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore, passerait l'information à l'armée de Dumbledore et qu'ainsi les attaques seraient contrées...bien sûr une guerre fait toujours des pertes humaines...mais cela aucun de nous ne pouvait l'empêcher tant que Voldemort régnait. Rogue ne peut témoigner en ma faveur car il croit que je ne savais rien le concernant...; dit Lucius d'une manière évidente en prenant son verre de jus d'orange qu'il vida d'un trait.

-Mais les mangemorts pratiquent des tortures, participent à des crimes et vous en étiez parfois le chef d'expédition, Voldemort aimait voir ses mangemorts pratiquer ces monstruosités...;lâcha Harry

-Oui c'est vrai...je n'en suis pas fier...mais les miennes étaient plus expéditives, moins cruelles...enfin cela ne les excuse pas... j'agissais à la demande du Lord Noir et il fallait que je protège ma famille...surtout mon fils; dit tristement le seigneur déchu.

-Votre fils ne vous suivait pas, il a été du côté de Dumbledore bien avant la grande bataille, il s'est battu aux côtés d'Harry Potter jusqu'au bout malgré ses blessures; dit Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il en disait peut être trop.

-Je vous vois bien informé...mais vous ne savez sans doute pas que je ne voulais pas que mon fils rejoigne les mangemorts comme l'imposait Voldemort, donc je lui ai rendu la vie impossible pour qu'il me déteste et que par contradiction avec moi il repousse toute idée de m'être, croyait il, agréable en y adhérant...ce fut facile d'autant plus qu'il a toujours refusé d'être esclave de toute personne...sauf peut être de la charmante Ginny Wheasley, sa femme. Dit Lucius avec un sourire

-Pourtant j'avais entendu dire que vous consideriez la famille wheasley comme des moins que rien..., répondit laconiquement le survivant

-Foutaises...juste une parade de ma part, cette famille est l'une des plus anciennes et a toujours été à cheval sur l'honneur, elle est peut être pauvre mais elle est inestimable par leurs valeurs morales, j'ai d'ailleurs aidé, en secret bien sûr, à la reconstruction de leur maison, après mon passage de destruction; dit modestement Malfoy.

Harry en resta sur le cul mais néanmoins continua son interrogatoire.

-Indirectement vous venez de m'avouer beaucoup de vos agissements, tortures, crimes, saccages..., lui dit il lascivement

-Les saccages je le reconnais, quant aux crimes et tortures ce ne sont que des agissements de guerre envers ceux qui m'attaquaient personnellement et si j'ai torturé une personne devant le Lord, elle n'est pas morte de ma main, je l'ai soignée discrètement et ensuite cette personne s'est évadée par une malencontreuse inattention de ma part qui m'a coûté quelques doloris du Maître, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir aidée, se défendit Malfoy

-Vous savez qui c'était ...cette personne ?demanda tout a coup fort intéressé le goldenboy

-Pas du tout, un sang de bourbe quelconque...sûrement mort à l'heure actuelle, dit tristement Malfoy

-Vous utilisez toujours vos méchantes expressions...cela ne plaide pas en votre faveur, dit assez méchamment Harry

-Que voulez-vous on m'a toujours appris à classer les sorciers par leurs origines...mais même si je les différencie comme ça, je ne leur en reconnais pas moins leur valeur...je suis fatigué de parler ...permettez moi d'aller me reposer: dit le blond.

Mais Malfoy oblige, ce n'était pas une demande d'autorisation de sa part mais purement une prise de congé signifiant que la discussion était close et qu'en ce domaine il était toujours son propre maître.

Harry le laissa prendre possession d'une des chambres et se mit à réfléchir à tout ce que Malfoy lui avait raconter. Bizarrement il recherchait les éléments pour le croire plutôt que le contraire. Puis les mots de Draco lui revinrent en mémoire : "Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer...". Finalement c'est ce qu'il avait fait...mais en plus Malfoy senior lui avait sauvé la vie. Il aurait pu trouver une solution pour s'enfuir, ou pour vivre tranquille seul et caché dans la maison de Bretagne se servant de la baguette du survivant pour subvenir à ses besoins...

"Non, décidément, je ne suis pas sûr de la sincérité de Malfoy, il pourrait pendant toutes ces années avoir peaufiné cette histoire pour qu'on puisse y croire...mais il avait été sincère quand il m'a aidé sur la corniche..."

Et sur ses pensées, Harry décida d'aussi aller se coucher. Sa nuit fut agitée comme au temps de ses cauchemars. Il voyait Malfoy lui tendre les bras et crier aide-moi avant de recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, alla prendre sa douche, remit à nouveau son camouflage physique mais opta pour des vêtements plus modernes, jean et t'shirt noir, il attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban de velours noir et partit dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Malfoy n'était toujours pas réveillé et Harry alla prudemment écouter à la porte. Il entendit de légers gémissements. Il réécouta pour être sûr que ces gémissements n'étaient pas de plaisir puis convaincu que c'était plutôt des gémissements de douleur, il pénétra vivement dans la chambre. Le spectacle de Lucius en sueur et tremblant l'affola au plus haut point. Il se précipita à son chevet.

-Malfoy !...Réveillez-vous ce n'est qu'un cauchemar...oh mais vous êtes brûlant...vous avez attrapez une infection...; dit Harry avant d'aller dans son armoire de pharmacie et d'en revenir chargé de potions et de sa baguette magique.

-rafrai..rafra !

A ces mots une serviette humide commença à tamponner les extrémités des membres de Malfoy et une autre se posa sur le front mouillant légèrement les cheveux blonds.

Harry s'activa sur les plaies du torse de Lucius avec des onguents puissants créés de la main du Maître des potions. Severus et Remus exigeaient qu'Harry soit muni de toutes les meilleures potions qui existaient dans le monde sorcier.

-Tu as dû aussi prendre froid hier en me sauvant...bois ce remède...ait confiance en moi...; dit Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé et en relevant la tête de Lucius de la paume de sa main afin qu'il puisse boire.

-Merci...dit d'une voix lointaine le blond...je ne sais même pas votre nom...puis retomba la tête sur l'oreiller dans un profond sommeil.

Harry resta des heures durant à surveiller l'évolution de la maladie de son prisonnier. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps parfait de son aîné, ses longs cheveux blonds très soyeux, ses longs cils qui cachaient des yeux d'acier qui parfois s'animaient d'un feu. Ses mains fines et élégantes, Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces. Il réalisa que ses pensées commençaient à le perturber et lui faisaient ressentir la même chaleur et confort qu'il avait eu la veille dans les bras de Lucius. Lucius... qui pourrait croire que cet homme arrogant était l'homme qui était là à moitié nu dans un lit, une véritable tentation à la luxure. Des mots lui revinrent encore "C'est homme est le diable...". C'est vrai ce dit Harry, si le diable a une représentation Lucius Malfoy en serait la personnification. Il se leva et comme hypnotisé il se dirigea vers son malade. De ses doigts temblants, il lissa les longs fils de soie qui étaient répandus sur l'oreiller. Sa main se plaça sur le front. La fièvre était tombée. Il caressa d'un doigt le contour des lèvres rosées, et sa main se perdit sur la poitrine de l'homme la caressant tandis que les yeux rêveurs examinaient les blessures. Son bon sens reprit le dessus et il remonta les draps. Soulagé que Lucius soit guéri, il s'éloigna du lit quand un léger murmure se fit entendre

-mhmm...encore...

Harry sursauta à ses paroles. Lucius devait rêver. Mais quand il se retourna, il vit deux fentes azures en fusion le fixer.

Harry s'approcha de Lucius qui lui prit la main afin de l'attirer tout contre lui.

-viens...tout contre moi...comme hier...j'ai envie de toi...lui susurra le blond en passant sensuellement la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres du brun.

Harry complètement électrisé par ce contact, sentit son érection encore plus douloureuse que pendant sa contemplation et, sans pudeur, se lança dans un baiser profond et brûlant. La bouche du brun se déchaîna sur chaque parcelles du corps de son aîné lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir, et quand il glissa sa main dans le boxer du blond, celui-ci d'un coup de rein bascula Harry sur le dos le dominant de toute sa virilité d'homme mûr, Lucius ôta prestement le t'shirt du brun et ses longs cheveux blonds caressaient le torse de sa proie, sa bouche descendait lentement vers le jean qu'il ouvrit pour en laisser échapper l'objet de sa convoitise qu'il prit entièrement en bouche. Harry poussa un petit cri de plaisir et se laissa porter par l'extase sous les coups de langue experts de Lucius. Puis Lucius entama une longue préparation de l'anneau de chair du survivant, le massant, l'infiltrant d'un doigt puis de deux. Les soupirs du brun l'incitant a aller encore plus loin, plus profond. Quand vint le moment Lucius empala lentement son amant et avec douceur commença une danse bien connue. Il prit le sexe à nouveau redressé de son jeune compagnon et le caressa au même rythme que ses vas et viens. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent la jouissance libératrice. Leurs corps repus et en sueur se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et après quelques baisers, Lucius demanda d'une voix rauque

-Cela t'a plu ?...Tu ne m'en veux pas...?

-Oui...cela m'a plu...mais c'est à moi que je m'en veux...dit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse

-Pourquoi...?...Oh...je n'ai pas fait cela pour te manoeuvrer tu sais...j'en avais tout simplement envie...je veux dire que tu me plais et que je me sens en confiance avec toi...mais c'est vrai que la situation peut te paraître ambiguë...Merlin ! Il est dit que toute ma vie je ne saurai donner la preuve de ma sincérité aux gens que j'aime ! s'exclama Lucius en se redressant brusquement.

-Que...que tu aimes ? Comment peux tu dire que tu m'aimes, tu ne me connais pas...je pourrais être n'importe qui...ton pire ennemi par exemple ! Ne me joue pas la comédie, je sais que tu es un champion en ce domaine ! Répliqua Harry complètement décontenancé

-Mon pire ennemi est le "célèbre Harry Potter", dit Lucius en appuyant sur le mot célèbre. C'est un garçon borné...il m'a détesté d'emblée sans chercher à me percer à jour où du moins pour me voir tel qu'il voulait me voir, il me hait et fera tout pour me nuire...mais d'un côté je le comprends, il n'a pas eu une vie facile, né pour souffrir et pour peut être mourir, il a vu beaucoup de gens qu'il aimait mourir, et il n'avait pas d'avenir, c'était tuer Voldemort ou mourir. Faut dire que je lui ai bien rendu sa haine, à chaque fois que je le croisais je l'attisais à me haïr encore plus, cela me faisait rire à l'intérieur, il avait du cran ce gamin mais ...je comptais beaucoup sur lui pour assurer un avenir serein à mon fils. Lui aussi je l'ai manipulé en quelque sorte, plus je maltraitais mon fils en sa présence, plus je le renforçais à protéger Draco de moi.

Mais je l'ai aidé aussi, c'est moi qui lui ai envoyé Dobby, c'était un de mes elfes de maison, pour qu'il le prévienne des dangers qu'il encourait tout en lui faisant croire que c'était moi l'ennemi. Je lui ai aussi sauvé la vie lors d'une bataille qu'il avait engagée contre des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard...je l'ai assommé avant que tous les doloris qu'il recevait le tue et j'ai transplané avec lui laissant croire à mes compagnons que je l'emmenais au manoir Jédusor, j'ai prétexté une attaque d'un traître dans nos rangs pour dire qu'il m'avait été enlevé ce qui me valu un crucio de la part du lord. C'est également moi qui ai empêché les détraqueurs de l'attaquer un jour qu'il traînait dans la forêt interdite. J'ai aussi demandé au magicobus de passer dans sa rue de privet drive le jour où il s'enfuit de chez ses tuteurs. Tuteurs qui le battaient et dont je me suis régalé à leur donner quelques doloris sans toutefois les tuer en faisant passer cette attaque au yeux de voldemort comme la découverte de la faille de la protection de la maison où vivait Potter tout en sachant que Potter ne s'y trouvait plus . Alors tu vois...je ne suis pas ce que j'ai l'air et toi tu sembles l'avoir compris sinon tu m'aurais livré de suite...je me trompe...?

Harry tout à fait muet depuis la longue tirade de Lucius, avait les yeux brillants d'émotion...Ses paroles l'avaient fait réfléchir et il dû reconnaître que ce que Lucius avait dévoilé correspondait bien avec ses souvenirs...le coup sur la tête, des bras puissants finement musclés qui le portaient et ensuite le déposaient près de la cabane d'Hagrid...la forêt menaçante avec des formes noires qui approchaient puis un patronus en forme d'aigle qui les fit partir...Dobby disant "bon" maître malfoy va s'en prendre à vous et toujours retissant quand je disais du mal de son ex maître...Le magicobus arrivant comme par miracle...et ses tuteurs victimes toujours vivantes d'une attaque de mangemorts...

-Alors c'est lui seul qui peu t'aider à te faire sortir d'azkaban...enfin je veux dire à t'innocenter...; déclara Harry

-Jamais ! Je ne veux rien lui devoir ! Tu comprends...c'est pas comme si on avait toujours été amis. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié ni de sa compassion ni qu'il le fasse pour rendre service à mon fils...non il est borné sur ma cupabilité et de toute façon il ne me croirait pas même si la preuve lui en était donnée...; ricana Malfoy

-Il a peut être changé, il n'est plus le gamin perdu et manipulé ...il a réussi à démêler de grandes affaires sorcières illégales ces dernières années, il raisonne différemment, contrôle mieux ses pulsions...enfin certaines...; se reprit Harry au souvenir de leurs ébats

-Tu le connais fort bien me semble-t-il; fit remarquer Malfoy en plissant les yeux pour ne laisser apparaître que deux fentes bleutées.

-Oui, j'ai à faire souvent avec lui en tant que chasseur de prime; dit le survivant d'une manière convaincante

-Je t'ai confié ceci mais j'espère que tu ne lui en parleras jamais, c'est en quelque sorte un ordre mon chéri...; dit doucereusement le blond

-Pas de problème Seigneur Malfoy...j'obtempère à votre volonté...dit Harry en se blottissant tout songeur dans les bras de son amant.

-Au fait, si ton plan avait réussi et que tu aurais été acquitté au bénéfice du doute, quel aurait été tes projets ? demanda le jeune homme

-Je pense que j'aurais laissé le manoir à Draco et son épouse et que je me serais retiré sur mes autres terres en Ecosse, Narcissa m'aurait de

toute façon quitté une fois Draco casé, ensuite j'aurais pu vivre une vie tranquille, voyager, rencontrer des gens ...et espérer rencontrer enfin l'amour...te rencontrer...dit le blond en serrant plus fort Harry et déposant de légers baisers sur ses cheveux et dans son cou.

Harry se laissa caresser et répondit avec ardeur aux baisers plus fougueux de son amant. Ils se laissèrent à nouveau emporter par leur désir et succombèrent de nouveau vers une longue jouissance de leurs corps emmêlés.

Quelques heures plus tard ils se trouvèrent à table dévorant des spaghettis bolognaise que le survivant avaient préparés.

-Tu es en plus un excellent cuisinier; dit sincèrement le blond

-j'adore cela; dit harry avec sourire

-Et faire l'amour avec un homme ? demanda subitement son aîné

-C'était la première fois...tu m'as interloqué, puis séduit et j'ai succombé...; dit en rougissant le brun

-Mais quel âge as-tu mon coeur...tu as dû faire tourner bien des coeurs...féminins alors ?poursuivit le blond avec un pincement de jalousie

-C'est gênant...enfin...pas vraiment je veux dire que je ne suis pas un tombeur... j'étais trop occupé et mon adolescence était assez chaotique...je n'ai eu que de simples flirts...féminins et pas plus...je vais avoir 20 ans...je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je...serais troublé par un homme ...et justement toi !murmura le jeune homme

-Tu m'aimes donc un peu...; questionna timidement le blond tandis que son coeur battait la chamade espérant une réponse positive

-Pour être sincère je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible un jour...que toi et moi...enfin bon passons...mais je dois avouer que ce que je ressens pour toi est certainement plus qu'un peu...Lucius...peut être qu'un jour tu me détesteras mais quoiqu'il arrive n'oublie pas ce que nous avons vécu en étant simplement nous, sans à priori; dit Harry d'une manière sérieuse et assez troublante.

-Tu me fais peur mon coeur...allons nous promener dans le jardin, j'ai besoin d'air; dit Lucius devenu nerveux par les paroles de son jeune amant qu'il avait peur de perdre pour une raison inconnue de lui.

Ils s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi, se chahutant, s'embrassant, se promenant main dans la main en observant la nature.

Le soir après leur petite collation, Lucius se reposait dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'Harry écrivit deux lettres, une à Hermione lui demandant de se procurer la liste de tous les sangs de bourbe qu'elle avait répertoriés afin de les protéger des attaques, d'en extraire les hommes et de communiquer leur adresse ou l'adresse de leur veuve à Severus et Remus. Une autre à Severus et Remus demandant à ce qu'ils les questionnent et retiennent ceux qui étaient prisonniers chez voldemort et qui s'en étaient échappés ou les déclarations de la veuve d'un sang de bourbe lui ayant confié avoir été aidé pour s'évader par un mangemort . Sans leur dire où il se trouvait, il leur signala qu'il prendrait bientôt contact avec eux et que tout allait bien, qu'il tenait une piste. Il attendit la tombée de la nuit et par un appel mystérieux fit venir à lui une chouette à laquelle il remit les deux lettres.

-Tu as vraiment des talents cachés...mon coeur...dit Lucius en lui enserrant la taille et déposant un baiser dans le cou

Harry frisonna de plaisir et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son aimé... « oui son aimé pensait-il en craignant le jour où tout serait découvert.

Que ferais-il alors quand Lucius le repoussera en sachant qui il était, son plus grand ennemi comme il lui avait dit».

-Lucius...dans quelques jours je devrai peut être te laisser seul ici, m'attendras-tu ou trouveras-tu le moyen de briser les barrières de protection et t'enfuir ?lui demanda-t- il

-Où tu vas j'irai avec toi...si tu retournes au chemin de traverse, je prendrai ma forme animagus...lui dit calmement son amant

Harry cru entendre parler Sirius quand celui-ci venait le retrouver sous sa forme d'animagus et il ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrier

-Non ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te voir retourner à azkaban ou pire peut être, ici tu es en sécurité, nous sommes sur les côtes françaises et non les côtes anglaises...tu es libre, je te préfère libre loin de moi que prisonnier et avec ton évasion le Ministère va réouvrir ton procès et tu encoures cette fois le baiser du détraqueur; dit Harry la voix paniquée

-Allons qui veux tu qui me reconnaisse...en plus je serai avec toi...un chasseur de prime...c'est bien ça n'est ce pas...tu n'es pas quelqu'un de recherché non plus ...tu n'es pas un assassin sinon je l'aurais ressenti dans ton essence...et ton essence est belle comme ton âme...donc je viens avec toi; lui affirma le blond

-c'est d'accord mais tu ne me quitteras pas une seule seconde, et quand je devrai aller à certains endroits tu resteras enfermé dans la chambre et tu n'en bougeras d'un poil car tu resteras sous ta forme d'animagus; lui dit fermement Harry en cédant

-Ok mon coeur...allons nous coucher maintenant...j'ai un certain petit besoin de tendresse et de câlins...dit Lucius en entraînant son compagnon par la taille vers sa chambre.

Après quelques jours de bonheur intense en ne pensant qu'aux instants présents, des projets à réaliser à deux, tout en sachant qu'ils ne se concrétiseraient peut être jamais, Harry et Lucius étaient devenus accrocs l'un de l'autre. Toutefois ils rassemblèrent leurs maigres vêtements et Harry transplana avec Lucius transformé en chat, dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge et le survivant loua une chambre. Après quelques baisers échangés le goldenboy abandonna Lucius, qui reprit sa forme animagus, pour se rendre chez Severus et Remus. Ceux-ci tout contents de revoir Harry s'empressèrent de lui donner les résultats de leurs enquêtes.

-Harry, je pense qu'on a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, lui dit Remus

-Oui trois hommes ont réussi à s'évader lors de leur emprisonnement chez voldemort, un est mort peu après de ses blessures, sa veuve a certifié qu'il avait simulé sa mort pour s'enfuir; un autre s'est enfui par ses propres moyens mais celui-ci dit qu'il a été torturé, soigné et ensuite aidé par un mangemort à s'enfuir et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai aidé; dit Severus de sa belle voix grave.

-Il a reconnu qui c'était ? demanda le coeur battant le survivant

-Il a dit que c'était le même qui l'avait torturé tout en le ménageant et que c'était un mangemort important puisqu'il se tenait à coté de celui-dont- on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qui l'avait soigné par la suite...mais le plus important poursuivi Remus, c'est qu'il le reconnaîtrait par ses yeux !

-Ses yeux ? dit Harry dans un souffle

-oui, un bleu acier à vous glacer les sangs; dit Severus avec un air plein de sous-entendus

-Mais Harry si tu penses que Malfoy s'est réfugié chez ce gars et qu'il le protégerait par remerciement, tu te trompes, ce type n'est pas prêt de se mettre la loi sur le dos, lui fit remarquer Remus

Harry réfléchit que si Lucius avait su qui était le sang de bourbe qu'il avait aidé, il serait peut être allé lui demander de l'aide, à moins qu'il ai calculé ce geste aussi pour assurer ses arrières, puis il chassa cette mauvaise pensée sachant que Lucius avait agit d'instinct à ce moment là au risque de se faire découvrir et qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour s'abaisser à se cacher chez un sang de bourbe.

-Maintenant Harry tu vas nous dire ce que tu fabriques avec Malfoy ? demanda impatiemment Severus

-Que...veux-tu dire Séverus...Je ne fabrique rien avec Lu...Malfoy; dit embarrassé Harry

-Non... en es-tu bien sûr...car te connaissant tu ne peux revenir qu'avec une idée en tête et cette idée me paraît plutôt être en faveur de Malfoy Senior ! clama le maître des potions

-Je veux connaître la vérité...quel quelle soit...si Malfoy est innocent comme il le prétend (et j'en suis sûr maintenant pensa pour lui même Harry) il sera libre...par contre s'il est coupable alors...il retournera à Azkaban (en Bretagne se dit en lui-même Harry), clôtura le survivant en se levant et prenant congé de ses amis.

Harry était déjà parti que Remus regardait Severus avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Il avait fermé son esprit comme jamais...dit le Maître des potions à Remus

-Tu crois quoi...? demanda sa douce moitié

-Je crois que notre Harry est amoureux de Lucius Malfoy…déclara tout net Séverus

-Oh ça alors...! pu simplement dire Remus.

Quand Harry arriva sur le chemin de traverse, un attroupement attira de suite son attention, une clameur rageuse s'en élevait

-Aux détraqueurs, qu'on le donne aux détraqueurs ! scandait la foule alors que des aurors essayaient de la maintenir

Harry s'affola et comprit de suite ce qui se passait quand il attendit hurler Draco Malfoy

-Lâchez-le où je me sers de ma baguette !

Harry projetta d'un geste les gens qui faisaient du mal à la forme alongée sur le sol, la rage au ventre il aida Lucius à se lever en criant :

-Pourquoi es-tu sorti, tu m'avais promis...s'étrangla Harry tant il était furieux

-J'ai vu Draco par la fenêtre et je n'ai pu résister à lui parler au moins une dernière fois.

-Il suffisait que tu me le demandes et je t'aurai emmené voir ton fils, regarde maintenant où cela va nous mener...dit Harry

-Sauve toi ne te fais pas emprisonner pour m'avoir aidé, fuit il est encore temps lui intima Lucius.

-Non...personne n'osera te faire du mal, dit il puis regardant la foule et les aurors qui ne perdaient rien de ce qui se passait, il hurla

-Eloignez-vous ! Cet homme vient avec moi et je me chargerai de le conduire moi-même !

-Ecoute chasseur de prime, tu as fait ton travail maintenant nous allons faire le nôtre d'ailleurs les détraqueurs arrivent ainsi que le Directeur d'azkaban

-Jamais...vous entendez jamais cet homme retournera à Azkaban...c'est un innocent...

Le directeur demanda à ses détraqueurs de prendre le prisonnier mais ceux-ci refusèrent et reculèrent tout en inclinant leur tête.

-Mais que ...se passe t- il ici s'écria le Ministre qui avait assister à la scène.

-Les détraqueurs refusent d'obéir, Draco Malfoy nous fait face baguette levée, et ce chasseur de prime nous menace mais n'a pas de baguette, et Malfoy Senior est prêt à se rendre pour protéger son fils et le chasseur de prime mais celui-ci ne veux rien entendre , fit le chef des aurors.

-Monsieur le chasseur de prime, une grosse somme vous attend alors laissez nous faire notre travail et aller profiter de cet argent, sinon nous serons obligés de vous arrêter aussi quant à vous Monsieur Draco Malfoy, laissez votre père se rendre ce qui est le mieux pour lui dit le Ministre avec une voix conciliante prêt à pardonner leur rébellion.

-Il n'en est pas question une seule minute dit le goldenboy déguisé, écartez vous et laissez nous passer et retirer les sorts d'anti transplanage que vous avez placés ! leur ordonna t il

-Pour qui vous prenez vous pour nous parler sur ce ton et nous donner des ordres dit le chef des aurors en avançant avec sa troupe.

-STOP ! dit Harry en levant la main créant ainsi une onde de choc faisant reculer de quelques mètres les aurors, la foule prit peur et des commentaires fusèrent...

-C'est un nouveau Lord Noir...

-Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est pas là pour nous aider...

-oui lui seul pourra nous débarrasser de ce sorcier puissant...

-il fait tout sans baguette...

-Mais qui êtes-vous , cria le Ministre

Harry les yeux brillants de colère se retourna vers Lucius et lui murmura

-Pardonne moi mon amour ...rappelle-toi de nos bons moments...

Lucius le regarda, il vit des larmes perler dans les beaux yeux bruns de son amant, puis il vit ses yeux devenir émeraudes, il vit la cicatrice apparaître sur le front les cheveux se foncer et il comprit qui il était, le sang se retira des joues de Lucius tandis qu'Harry détournait la tête pour ne pas voir le dégoût que son amant devait avoir de lui et cria à la foule

-Je suis Harry Potter, Monsieur le Ministre, et sur mon honneur j'ai ici enfin la preuve de l'innocence de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, je vais emmener Monsieur Malfoy dans un endroit secret afin qu'il attente sereinement la réouverture de son procès.

La foule muette devant le double coup de théâtre commença à s'animer et l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement.

Les détraqueurs et le Directeur de la prison s'en allèrent et les boucliers s'ôtèrent.

-Bien Monsieur Potter, faites ce que vous avez dit, vous avez toute notre confiance, déclama le Ministre.

-Merci, dit simplement Harry en se disant qu'il avait quant à lui perdu la confiance de son amoureux puis sans attendre prit la main froide de Lucius et transplana avec lui.

A peine arrivé au square Grimaud, Lucius repoussa de toutes ses forces Harry

-Comment as tu pu me faire ça !dit Lucius d'un ton glacial

-Ca quoi...t'aimer...? Hasarda le survivant

-Comment oses-tu utiliser ce mot ...alors que tu m'as menti sur toute la ligne ! s'insurgea le blond

-Je ne t'ai pas menti...je t'ai juste caché qui j'étais vraiment...mais je t'aime sincèrement; dis Harry tentant le tout pour le tout

Lucius hésita légèrement avant de reprendre son attitude détestable d'antan et c'est d'un ton impitoyable qu'il dit au goldenboy

-moi je n'éprouve aucun amour pour Harry Potter...

Harry sentit les larmes commencer à déborder de ses yeux et il se détourna de Lucius puis regagna sa chambre laissant le blond seul dans le hall d'entrée.

Lucius voulu sortir de la maison mais bien sûr une protection s'était installée dès le franchissement de la porte. C'est un Dobby tout joyeux qui arriva et s'occupa de tout pour donner à son ancien maître tout le confort possible.

Cette nuit là, deux hommes, dans deux chambres séparées, pleuraient à chaudes larmes et eurent difficile de trouver le sommeil.

Quand Harry emergea de sa nuit agitée, il prit une rapide douche et ensuite descendit dans la cuisine. Il était décidé à tout faire pour sauver Lucius du baiser du détraqueur même si sa relation intime avec le blond était terminée. Il pensa le voir mais ce ne fût que Dobby qui l'accueillit d'une manière toute sautillante

-Bien le bonjour Maître Harry Potter...Est-ce que Maître Harry va bien s'occuper du bon Monsieur Malfoy ancien gentil Maître à Dobby ...pas faire de mal à Seigneur Malfoy...lui pas si mauvais...; demanda l'elfe avec ses yeux agrandit par l'inquiétude

-Non, mon bon Dobby...je ne ferai aucun mal à Lucius...au contraire...je vais l'aider à prouver sa bonne foi et l'innocenter; dit Harry tout en réfléchissant à certaines possibilités.

-Irais- tu raconter au Tribunal ce que Lucius t 'a demandé de faire pour me protéger ? demanda tout à coup le Survivant

-Mais...comment vous savoir ...je ne peux ex Maître Malfoy m'a fait promettre de ne rien dévoiler...dit Dobby en se cognant la tête

-Mais Dobby il s'agit ici de sauver la vie de Lucius ...et pour cela il te faudra le trahir: dit ferment Harry

-Bien Maître Harry...je trahirai lui...pour obéir à gentil Maître Potter et pour plus voir pleurer gentil Monsieur Malfoy.

-Maître Malfoy...euh Lucius pleure ! s'étonna Harry en pensant qu'il devrait plutôt être soulagé car il était toujours libre ou du moins presque, bien que la veille il n'ai montrer aucun signe de joie à ce propos, il ne lui avait que reproché sa mascarade...

-Toute la nuit j'ai entendu sanglots venant de sa chambre...Dobby et Winky très tristes aussi...Pour Maître Harry Potter. Dit l'efle en désservant le petit déjeuner qu'Harry avait à peine touché.

Harry sourit tristement à l'elfe et quitta la table. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lucius mais à la dernière minute hésita à frapper à la porte.

Il rebroussa chemin et après avoir rassembler quelques affaires, il alla au Ministère.

Il lit les divers journaux sorciers avec les gros titres "Harry Potter défend le Seigneur Malfoy envers et contre tous" ou encore "Potter à la rescousse d'un célèbre mangemort" mais les articles n'étaient pas complètement défavorables, au contraire, ils sous entendaient que le survivant avec réussi à démêler l'egnime qu'était Lucius Malfoy.

Le Ministre accompagné de son secrétaire pénétra dans le bureau du survivant et d'une voix soucieuse le questionna

-Alors...Monsieur Potter, que va t il se passer maintenant...car je suis obligé de réouvrir le procès Malfoy, suite à son évasion ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire Monsieur le Ministre car j'ai quelques témoins qui pourraient enfin certifier que Monsieur Malfoy père se trouvait de notre côté; lâcha d'une traque Harry

-Comment ! s'exclama le Ministre en blanchissant...Vous en êtes sûr...à 100 ?

-Certain...croyez-moi, dans cette affaire nous avons tous été aveuglés par les apparences le personnage étant détestable...et aussi par l'intention volontaire de Monsieur Malfoy à ce qu'il en soit ainsi...mais certaines de ses confidences, alors qu'il ignorait qui j'étais vraiment, m'ont permis de trouver des pistes...mais le pire, voyez-vous Monsieur le Ministre, c'est qu'il préfèrerait rester en prison que de se faire aider par moi, conclu Harry d'une manière douloureuse.

-Il a intérêt pourtant à coopérer car cette fois il est bon pour le baiser du détraqueur...et si vous dites qu'il est innocent alors...ce serait la plus grande erreur judiciaire sorcière depuis des siècles...je vous donne carte blanche pour cette affaire; dit le Ministre en prenant congé.

Harry se démena pendant quatre jours à élaborer la défense de Lucius.

Il passa ses nuits au Ministère, préférant ainsi ne plus voir le regard froid et dépourvu d' amour que le blond lui avait lancé lors de leur dernier entretien.

Pendant ces quatre jours, il alla trouver Draco pour lui demander d'envoyer les affaires personnelles de son père square Grimaud. Draco n'arrêtant pas de remercier son ami pour les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour essayer de sauver son père lui affirmant que quelque soit l'issue du procès il n'en voudrait pas à Harry mais qu'il ne laisserait pas son père avoir le baiser du détraqueur. Il regrouperait quelques amis qui s'empareront de Lucius afin de l'emmener aux Amériques. Harry lui dit qu'il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait s' ils devaient en arriver là.

Il se rendit chez Severus et Remus et leur demanda de se tenir prêts avec le témoin sang de bourbe pour le jour du procès.

Remus avait essayé, en vain, de savoir quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Malfoy Senior, mais Harry restait muet à ce sujet.

Ensuite il se rendit chez Ron et Hermione afin de décompresser et de leur révéler une partie de l'histoire, en cachant bien sûr que Lucius et lui étaient devenus amants. Ses amis le rassurèrent en disant qu'il avait des éléments concluants et s'étonnèrent quand même devant les yeux plein de tristesse du goldenboy. Peut être, connaissant le bon coeur d'Harry, s'en voulait-il d'avoir détesté à tord le seigneur Malfoy, pensèrent-ils.

Quand le survivant retourna au Square Grimaud, il était très tard lorsqu'il franchit le seul de la porte, il fit signe à Dobby d'être discret pour ne pas signaler sa présence à Lucius Malfoy.

D'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du blond, et surprit quelques lamentations

-ohhhh...mon coeur...tu me manques tellement...pourquoi...pourquoi

Harry se sentit faiblir à ces mots et d'une pulsion soudaine se jeta un sort de transformation afin de reprendre son aspect de chasseur de primes.

Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre pour trouver un Lucius affalé dans un fauteuil, la tête plongée entre ses mains.

Il s'en approcha lentement et doucement caressa ses longs cheveux blonds aussi doux que de la soie.

-Lucius...murmura-t-il

Malfoy redressa vivement la tête et crû avoir une hallucination, il attira le visage du chasseur de primes et se lança dans un baiser passionné qu'Harry fou de joie, continua à approfondir. Puis comme mu par un ressort Lucius se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et repoussa le survivant

-Sors d'ici ! Dit un Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa superbe revêtu de ses plus beaux habits agrémentés de ses coûteux bijoux.

-Lucius...implora le survivant en reprenant son aspect physique.

Quand le blond vit devant lui deux yeux émeraudes débordant d'amour, son coeur rata un mouvement tant cela le perturbait. Pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passés seul avec uniquement pour compagnie les elfes de maison, il s'était remémoré tous les évènements depuis sa captivité avec le chasseur de primes, il avait revu en boucle leurs moments d'intimité. Des moments qu'il avait savourés avec ce jeune homme sous les traits de chasseur de primes et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de revivre en imagination avec les traits d'Harry. Il en avait été très troublé car ses érections à ses souvenirs ne faiblissaient pas avec l'image d'Harry, que du contraire. Harry avait toujours été pour lui un être innaccessible plein de candeur et correspondait mieux à l'image qu'il aurait d'un deuxième fils et pas d'un amant. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux c'était quand même Harry sous le déguisement et c'était donc avec lui qu'il avait fait l'amour et Harry avait aimé cela. Mieux il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et l'avait aussi prouvé en le croyant et en essayant de le sauver de son triste avenir. Mais voilà, il se sentait trahi par la seule personne au monde à qui il avait ouvert son âme. Donc, il réprima son mouvement de la main pour retenir le survivant et le laissa partir.

Avant de sortir, Harry se retourna vers Lucius et lui dit :

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise...tu seras bientôt libre... c'est demain qu'aura lieu le procès.

Lucius garda son masque impassible et lâcha

-Cà n'a aucune importance...

-Pour moi oui ! rétorqua le survivant

-Pourquoi...pour que ta conscience répare les erreurs que tu as commises vis-à-vis de moi alors que tu croyais que j'étais ce si grand criminel...pour rembourser le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie ce jour là à pré-au-lard...ou alors...pour te faire pardonner de cette comédie que tu m'as faite ? Dit Lucius les yeux rétrécis par la douleur

-pour que justice soit faite; dit simplement Harry

Lucius éclata de rire

-Voyez-vous cela !...Et si j'avais été vraiment coupable...que ce serait il passé...Harry ? Dit le blond en accentuant sur le prénom du survivant

-...

-Aurais-tu aussi couché avec moi tout en croyant que j'étais un criminel...? Ou étais-ce de la pitié que tu éprouvais devant l'homme blessé que j'étais devenu...? A moins que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement de ta part suite que je t'avais aidé quand tu es tombé de la falaise ...? poursuivit le blond devant le mutisme du brun.

-...

-Réponds ! Ait au moins la franchise de me regarder en face et de me dire la vérité...pour une fois ! s'étrangla Lucius

-Cherche au fond de ton coeur...tu connais la vérité mais tu refuses de l'admettre...tu ne cherches que nos différences...tu ne penses qu'à ce qui nous a séparé par le passé ...quant à moi il y a longtemps que je ne me pose plus la question. Dit Harry en sortant de la chambre.

Le lendemain Lucius était prêt pour aller à son procès et attendait Harry qui faisait office de geôlier. Quand celui-ci arriva, il lui tendit les poignets afin qu'Harry y glisse les menottes.

Ce geste choqua le survivant qui haussa les épaules et murmura

-Idiot ...pas besoin de ces choses...

Bien que le qualificatif ne plu pas à Lucius, celui-ci apprécia la familiarité du survivant qui lui rappelait leurs moments de chahutages quand tout allait bien entre eux.

Une foule énorme était venue de tous les coins du monde sorcier. Les journalistes prenaient des photos de la famille Malfoy, du prisonnier, du survivant, des hautes personnalités. Puis le silence se fit et la séance commença.

Lucius impassible écoutait les différentes accusations, son regard dérivant vers Harry, se demandant ci contre tout cela le simple témoignage du survivant suffirait. Puis ce désintéressa de ce qui se passait pour ne se fixer que dans le regard d'Harry et s'y noyer.

Harry ayant capturé le regard de Lucius lui envoyait des ondes rassurantes où perçaient des vibrations de désirs.

Puis soudain l'appel des témoins rompit le charme. Lucius voyant Dobby arriver se dandinant prêta attention à son elfe. Quand les juges et le Ministre demandèrent à Dobby de parler celui-ci dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Dobby demande pardon à son ex Maître Lucius Malfoy de trahir ses secrets...mais il est temps pour Dobby de dire la vérité.

Et Dobby raconta comment Lucius lui avait demandé de protéger Harry Potter tout en lui faisant croire que Malfoy était son pire ennemi.

Ce fut le tour d'Hagrid à venir à la barre.

Lucius se demandant ce qu'Hagrid avait bien à raconter et écouta attentivement ce que le géant relata après les formalités de présentation et serment sur l'honneur.

-...cette fin d'après-midi, j'ai vu un mangemort déposer Harry à quelques mètres de ma cabane, celui-ci à fait un appel qui m'a attiré hors de chez moi, mais quand je vis la forme étendue à ses pieds, je me suis précipité. Le mangemort s'est enfui vers la forêt dès mon approche et puis je ne me suis plus occupé que d'Harry qui était évanouit et blessé.

-Savez- vous qui était ce mangemort...un détail peu aider..., demanda le Ministre

-Non je ne sais pas qui c'était...sauf que sa tenue de mangemort était plus luxueuse correspondant mieux à celle des chefs mangemorts, dit Hagrid.

Lucius Malfoy revit les instants où il avait tenu serré contre lui le goldenboy assommé et blessé, comme il avait craint ce jour là de ne pas arriver à temps, comme il avait aimé sentir ce corps qui s'abandonnait contre lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise car son attachement pour le sauveur avait toujours été réel. N'était ce déjà pas là un signe... Quand le soi- disant chasseur de primes était dans ses bras il avait ressenti la même sensation d'abandon et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu. Il regarda vers Harry mais celui-ci regardait d'une manière étonnée l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la barre , Lucius suivit son regard pour découvrir Rogue prêter serment. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent au point de se joindre et un fin rictus apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

-Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Pouldart, ex-mangemort, ex-espion de l'ordre du Phénix, je me dois d'être ici pour relater un incident dont je n'ai compris le sens que maintenant. J'ai surpris un soir alors qu'il venait de subir un crucio Lucius Malfoy agenouillé, les larmes aux yeux, murmurant des mots décousus..."jamais...moi vivant jamais...mon fils...non...il...le sauvera".

-Qu'en avez vous conclu ? demanda un juge

-Je crois sans me tromper, que Malfoy disait que tant que lui vivrait son fils n'irait jamais servir le Lord Noir et que Harry Potter sauverait son fils. De plus il s'avère exact que Malfoy quand Vodemort le chargeait d'une mission assez grave, me les donnait toujours à moi, j'ai d'ailleurs craint que l'on me supecte de suite car évidemment toutes ces missions se terminaient au désavantage du Lord Noir. Lucius Malfoy en menait lui-même aussi et il a subi quelques tortures pour ne pas les avoir accomplies parfaitement. Les siennes, il est vrai étaient nettement moins sanguinaires et plus mises à sac. Mais heureusement, la situation pour le Lord Noir devenant de plus en plus pénible, grâce à l'ordre du phénix et l'armée de Dumbledore, celui-ci n'a rien suspecté. En analysant mieux on peut en détruire que Lui comme Moi, avons vogué dans les eaux troubles pour le service du bien, même si on peut penser que ce n'était que pour sauver son fils, il a réussi à sauver des vies humaines...termina le Maître des potions.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la salle, tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'accusé, certains plein de compréhension, d'autres toujours incertains.

Lucius Malfoy semblait moins froid, plus humain aux regards de l'assemblée. Les membres de Lucius se mirent légèrement à trembler sous le coup de la révélation de ses faiblesses, lui l'homme de réputation imperturbable. Puis quand il reconnu l'homme qui avançait a présent vers la barre, il sut qu'Harry s'était donné à fond pour lui donner un avenir. L'homme prêta serment, se nomma et le Ministre lui demanda

-vous êtes ce que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom appellerait un "sang de bourbe" et vous avez été fait prisonnier et mit sous la torture, racontez nous ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un mangemort important puisqu'il se tenait à côté du Lord m'a soumis à la torture, je souffrais sous les blessures mais en était comme en même temps anesthésié, quand le Lord Noir en a eu assez on m'a mis dans une cellule, le mangemort qui m'avait torturé est venu me soigner, ensuite il m'a aidé à m'enfuir...

-Savez-vous qui il était...? demanda un des juges

-Non... pas à ce moment là...mais maintenant je peux dire avec certitude que c'est l'accusé ici présent ! s'exclama le témoin

-Comment ce peut-il ? demanda le Ministre

-Ces yeux ! De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu une couleur et un éclat acier dans les yeux comme ceux de mon libérateur et...dans celle de l'accusé; termina le sang de bourbe.

Les juges et le Ministre se concertèrent puis le président des juges déclara :

-Il n'y a plus de témoin à décharge de l'accusé, nous allons donc délibérer, nous donnerons notre décision dans une heure mais avant nous avons une demande à faire à l'accusé bien que celle-ci soit un peu dangereuse et qu'elle a été demandée par Monsieur Harry Potter.

A ces mots un juge apporta une baguette à Lucius Malfoy et lui ordonna de créer un patronus. Sous la haute surveillance des aurors, Lucius prit la baguette et fit ce qu'on lui demanda sans essayer de s'en servir pour faire une nouvelle évasion.

- Patronus !

Alors Harry vit une preuve de ce qu'il avait vu quelques années plus tôt et que seuls Lucius et Lui pouvait savoir. Un magnifique aigle argenté.

Lucius leva les yeux vers Harry et rencontra un splendide sourire.

Lucius savait qu'Harry avait reconnu ainsi son intervention d'un soir contre les détraqueurs qui le menaçait dans la forêt interdite.

Les juges et le Ministre quittèrent enfin la salle pour délibérer, ayant, bien sûr reprit la baguette à Lucius.

Les gens commencèrent à parler, à commenter les révélations tandis que deux détraqueurs s'approchèrent de Malfoy père, à ce mouvement des détraqueurs, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Dès l'approche du survivant, ils s'écartèrent du prisonnier, et deux aurors vinrent alors encadrer Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy s'était précipité pour remercier son ami en lui disant tout bas que sa petite armée était prête pour enlever son père s'il subissait la sentence du baiser du détraqueur mais avec ce qu'il avait entendu il avait un grand espoir d'avenir pour lui. Harry en était convaincu aussi. De toute façon il ne laisserait pas Lucius retourner à Azkaban non plus, donc il était près à devenir pour celui qu'il aimait un paria et cela même si son amour ne lui était pas rendu.

Lucius ne quittait pas du regard Harry et son fils, une pointe de jalousie, la peur qu'Harry aime son fils d'une manière plus intime qu'un simple ami, bien sûr son fils était fou de sa femme mais Harry...était tellement tentant...même pour un hétéro et il n'aurait certainement pas de mal à séduire Draco car il avait bien craqué lui, malgré sa réputation d'homme froid. Puis chassant ses mauvaises pensées, il captura de son regard celui du survivant et y lu plein de détermination et d'autres choses aussi.

L'heure s'écoula et le Tribunal sorcier pénétra, le prisonnier se leva, cherchant du regard Harry et son fils, ne les voyant plus à leur place, ceux-ci s'étant rapproché des aurors et détraqueurs, il comprit alors quel était leur plan si jamais la décision tournait à son désavantage, il fut prit d'un violent frisson craignant pour leur vie. Enfin le président sorcier prit la parole.

-Il semble Monsieur Malfoy que vos deux années passées à azkaban aient été injustes par rapport à vos réels faits ...mais il est vrai aussi que vous avez tenu secret certains de vos agissements, même si certains étaient plus d'ordre privés...toutefois suite à des aveux que vous avez fait à une certaine personne qui nous en a donné connaissance mais dont vous en avez effacé les preuves légales ou votre anonymat et à ce que nous venons d'apprendre, il est clair que vous avez sauvé la mise plusieurs fois au survivant mais vous avez su aussi sauver la vie à des personnes qui ne pouvaient vous être utiles, donc nous avons décidé de vous libérer de suite et de vous rendre vos titres quant à votre fortune et vos terres vous vous arrangerez avec votre fils puisqu'il en a eu la charge.

La foule applaudit et un réel soulagement apparu sur les visages des personnes qui s'étaient démenées pour que justice soit faite. D'innonbrables mains vinrent saluer Malfoy Senior. Les flashes des journalistes crépitèrent. Draco se jeta dans les bras de son père, celui-ci l'étreignit avec force. Puis cherchant dans la foule le regard vert d'Harry, il demanda à son fils :

-Où est-il... ?

-Qui père ?

-Harry...répondit Lucius d'une voix douce

Draco se permit un micro sourire car son père n'appelait jamais les gens uniquement par leur prénom, sauf si ceux-ci étaient très proche à son coeur, ce qu'il avait crû venant de la détermination d'Harry vis-à-vis de sauver son père était bien plus qu'une simple soif de justice, et si son père effaçait les tabous il avait à portée de main le bonheur.

-Il est rentré chez lui...il a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici; répondit le jeune Malfoy

-Où ?...chez lui à Londres ...ou autre part ? demanda prestement Malfoy Senior

-Au square Grimaud...mais si j'étais toi je ne traînerais pas...Harry, malgré sa joie pour ta libération, semblait triste, il pourrait partir dans son petit havre de paix inconnu de tous...sauf par toi peut être...mais c'est tellement sur protégé que je doute que tu puisses le retrouver; dit son fils avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus puis plus sérieusement reprit

-Père, si c'est lui ton bonheur...ton avenir...laisse ton orgueil de côté, tes à priori aussi...lance-toi...Un Malfoy heureux c'est pas si mal tu sais...Dit Draco en embrassant son père affectueusement.

Draco aida son père à sortir de l'enceinte du Ministère et croisa les doigts pour lui quand il le vit transplaner pour le 12 square Grimaud.

Le coeur tremblant, il frappa à la porte d'entrée. Dobby vint ouvrir la porte.

-Oh...Bonjour mon bon Monsieur Malfoy...Dobby très content pour bon Monsieur...Maître Harry Potter est ici...dans sa chambre; dit l'elfe en faisant de grands yeux vers l'étage

-Merci Dobby pour avoir témoigné...même si je te l'avais interdit; dit Lucius en souriant tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Sans frapper à la porte d'Harry, Lucius pénétra brutalement dans la chambre. Le brun qui préparait quelques bagages sursauta puis se figea.

-Lucius...que...viens-tu faire ici ...maintenant tu es libre...et si c'est pour me remercier ce n'est pas la peine; fit le survivant d'une façon lasse et l'esprit en pleine confusion

-Je...tenais à m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traité ces derniers temps et je voulais...

-Tu ne me dois rien...tu as maintenant ta liberté, ta fortune... tu peux reprendre ta vie d'avant...tu as ton avenir devant toi, le coupa le brun d'une façon indifférente mais son coeur était vide.

-Tu ne changes pas...tu décides de comment doit être ma vie...pourtant tu sais maintenant que je ne suis pas l'être superficiel et froid que tu croyais que j'étais...c'est toi mon avenir Harry...toi et seulement toi; dit le blond d'une voix douce en s'approchant du survivant et caressant ses cheveux.

Avec un sanglot retenu Harry se blottit dans les bras de son aîné et laissa couler ses larmes trop longtemps contenues.

-Ne pleure pas mon coeur...mon amour...mon seul et unique amour,dit Lucius en séchant de ses lèvres les larmes du gryffondor.

Puis les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur celles d'Harry pour un baiser passionné, quand celles-ci quittèrent la bouche accueillante du brun et tracèrent sur le cou du survivant des baisers de feu, Harry fut parcouru de longs frissons tandis que Lucius lui chuchotait des mots doux, des mots fous.

-Mon amour...tu m'as rendu fou...j'ai eu si peur de te perdre plus que de perdre ma vie...si tu savais qu'il m'a été dur de te rejeter...car c'était "toi" tout le long de notre aventure...mais j'ai tellement craint que tu avais menti pour nous deux...tu m'as comblé...tu m'as toujours comblé Harry...même quand tu étais encore un enfant...; dit Lucius tout en caressant de ses mains soignées le corps de son amoureux.

Le goldenboy ne se sentait plus de joie et de désir, il avait ouvert la chemise de soie du blond et en parcourait le torse de baisers sulfureux, une main descendant sous la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon noir, tout en caressant le sexe durci de son amant, Il lui dit aussi les mots tant gardés en lui .

-Mon ange ...oh...si tu savais comme je t'aime...je n'ai jamais cru aimer un jour au point où je t'aime...j'aurais tout fait pour toi...tout...j'aurais donné ma vie pour te sauver...même si tu étais vraiment un criminel...il était trop tard...je t'aimais trop...j'étais perdu sans ton amour...en chat tu m'avais conquis...en homme tu m'avais aimé...je t'aime Lucius...plus que ma vie ou ma renommée; dit en attirant le blond sur son lit.

-On ne peut recommencer le passé mon amour ...dit Lucius entre deux baisers...mais nous avons l'avenir pour nous aimer...où tu seras je serai...toujours ...tant que tu voudras de moi...je te garderai

-Toujours...mon amour...pour l'éternité; murmura Harry en les dénudant tous les deux d'un simple geste de la main.

Puis leur corps et leur lèvres furent prit de frénésie. Les caresses du brun amenèrent au bord de l'extase le blond qui lui se pencha pour recouvrir de sa bouche le membre au goût sucré d'Harry et avant que celui n'atteigne le point de non retour, remonta pour le couvrir de suçons dans le cou et ensuite prendre ses lèvres d'une manière vorace, ses doigts titillaient l'anneau de chair et commençèrent de lentes préparations qui firent gémir le jeune homme encore plus fort.

-Luss...oh mon amour...je n'en peux plus... je te veux...

-Mhmmmmmm...tu m'as mon coeur...tu m'as...dit Lucius en s'enfonçant lentement en lui.

Les hanches d'Harry se pressèrent encore plus fort, son érection se frottant de cette façon encore plus sur le ventre de son amant. Lucius entoura de la main le membre de son amoureux et lui prodigua de longs et lents mouvements au même rythme que son sexe qui s'enfonçait en lui, les amenant ensemble au point de non retour. Leur jouissance fut telle qu'ils se sentirent vidés de toute force. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant de reprendre leur souffle et de calmer la tempête de plaisir qui avait déferlé sur eux.

-Luss...tu es extraordinaire...tu es bien le diable...

Lucius rit de bonheur et lui dit en le cajolant

-Et toi un ange...n'est-ce pas l'union parfaite...veux-tu m'épouser mon coeur ?

-Oui mon amour...oh oui ! Dit Harry en se jetant sur les lèvres gourmandes de son amant.

FIN

terminée le 20 mars 2005.


End file.
